lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Artists
This page lists all the artists that have composed for Arcaea, along with their nationalities, groups, and social media accounts. Please note that they are listed by in-game name; in other words, if someone uses two different aliases (like siromaru and INNOCENT NOIZE) their songs will only be listed under the appropriate name. Ai Ohsera * Japanese * Website / Twitter / Pixiv / Booth Website Aire * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud Akira Complex * American * Belongs to S2TB Recording. * Twitter / SoundCloud ak+q * American * Sound designer for background music and sound effects in the Arcaea application. * Twitter YouTube SoundCloud Alice Schach and the Magic Orchestra * Japanese (name in-game: アリスシャッハと魔法の楽団) * Belongs to Saihate Records. * Consists of four members: 南ゆに (Yuni Minami) - Arranger, Composer, Lyricist (Japanese), Engineering, Story-Writing 赤川ねね (Nene Akagawa) - Vocalist, Lyricist (Alician), Movie, Animation ちくわミエル (Chikuwamiel) - Character Design, Artwork, Illustration, Logo Design, Animation ARiKEM - Artwork, Illustration, Album Art Direction * Has also contributed music to Noxy Games's rhythm game Lanota. * Twitter / Facebook / YouTube / Website Aoi * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud Apo11o program *Japanese *Has also contributed music to Deemo and Cytus II. * Twitter / SoundCloud Arch * Japanese * Belongs to Sy4In Records. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website ARForest * South Korean * Twitter / SoundCloud A.SAKA * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website A-zu-ra * American * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp chitose * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website CK * Japanese (in-game game: しーけー) * Twitter / SoundCloud Combatplayer * Danish * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website cranky * Japanese * Real name: Hiroshi Watanabe. * Belongs to a self-published label called Feline Groove Label. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud (Feline Groove Label) cYsmix * Norwegian * A featured artist on osu! * Twitter / Facebook / YouTube / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website DIA * Japanese *Composer of Harmonic Reflection. * Twitter EBIMAYO * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud (DTM) / SoundCloud (DJ mix) / Website ETIA. * Japanese * Also composed Firestorm for Sound Voltex III Gravity Wars. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website Farhan * American x Indonesian * YouTube / SoundCloud Feryquitous * Japanese * Belongs to Diverse System. * Began creating music in 2014, making several songs in a genre called Artcore. * Has also contributed tracks to SEGA's rhythm game maimai. * Twitter / SoundCloud Frums * American * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website ginkiha * Japanese * President of the doujin circle NIZI-RINGO. * Has contributed music to three rhythm games from Rayark Co. as well as SOUND VOLTEX and MÚSECA. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website gmtn. * Japanese * Read "gamutsun". * Other names include "witch's slave." * Twitter / niconico / SoundCloud / Website HATE * Japanese * Other names include "IDEA+RHYTHM". * Twitter / YouTube / niconico / SoundCloud / Website HiTECH NINJA * Japanese * Has also composed music for SEGA's rhythm games maimai and CHUNITHM STAR, as well as for a few BEMANI titles such as SOUND VOLTEX, jubeat, and beatmania IIDX under his main alias lapix. * HiTECH NINJA is lapix's secondary alias. * Twitter HyuN * South Korean * Twitter / SoundCloud INNOCENT NOIZE * Japanese * An alias of siromaru. * Member of HEKATONCHEIR BEATS. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Otoya Page / Website Iris * Chinese * A duo project with Chinese composer Lvndr. * Has also contributed music to Rayark Co.'s rhythm game VOEZ. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud Isuka Hino * Japanese (in-game name: 翡乃イスカ) * Created a sound unit called ああ…翡翠茶漬け… with ああああ (Aaaaa) and 梅干し茶漬け (Umeboshi Chazuke). * Twitter / SoundCloud / Otoya Page jioyi * Taiwanese * Has also contributed music to Rayark's rhythm games Cytus and VOEZ, as well as C4Cat's rhythm game Dynamix. * Twitter / SoundCloud Junk * Japanese * Has contributed music to other games such as Konami's SOUND VOLTEX, Sega's CHUNITHM, and Capcom's crossbeats REV. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Blog Jun Kuroda * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud (Main) / SoundCloud (Sub) kayuki * Japanese (in-game name: かゆき) * A composer and guitarist. * Has also contributed music for KONAMI's rhythm games GITADORA, MÚSECA, and SOUND VOLTEX, as well as C4Cat's rhythm game Dynamix. * Twitter / Website / SoundCloud Kobaryo *Japanese *Real name: Furuba Rei (古葉玲). *Belongs to Psycho Filth Records. *Website / Twitter / SoundCloud / Facebook / YouTube / Bandcamp Kurokotei * French (in-game name: 黒皇帝) * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp Laur * Japanese * Member of HARDCORE TANO*C as of 2018 * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud Lunatic Sounds * South Korean * He's the first Korean BMS producer to win a BOF/G2R/BOFU event season for composing DataErr0r (from BOFU2015) * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Website Mameyudoufu * Japanese *Twitter / SoundCloud Massive New Krew * Japanese * A two-member unit formed in 2008 with JAVELIN and Ryosuke Tachibana as DJ and composer. * Has also composed music for Taito's Groove Coaster, Bandai Namco's Taiko Drum Master, and Konami's beatmania IIDX. * Website / Twitter (JAVELIN) / Twitter (Ryosuke Tachibana) / SoundCloud / Youtube MIssionary * Hongkonger * Has also contributed music for C4Cat's rhythm game Dynamix. * SoundCloud mitomoro * American * Also known as MITO. * Twitter / SoundCloud Moon Symphony * Japanese (in-game name: お月さま交響曲) * Has also contributed music to KONAMI's rhythm games SOUND VOLTEX and MÚSECA * Website / Booth Website / SoundCloud / Twitter Morimori Atsushi * Japanese (in-game name: モリモリあつし) * Twitter / SoundCloud / Music Room Page / Website Nene Akagawa *Japanese *She is the vocalist of Alice Schach and the Magic Orchestra. nitro * Singaporean * Also does note charts for Arcaea. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp Noah * Japanese * Twitter n3pu * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud penoreri *Japanese *His most well-known song is "Everlasting Message", a song from SOUND VOLTEX. PSYQUI * Japanese * Name is pronounced "sigh-key". * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp puru * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud / Otoya Rabbit House * South Korean * Previously known as Nakagawa-Kanon * Also Composed Ad Astra Per Aspera and Euphoric World in OverRapid * Twitter / SoundCloud Ras *Japanese. REDSHiFT * Indonesian * A member of the group crafTUNER, which creates Vocaloid and Touhou music. * Twitter / Facebook / YouTube / SoundCloud Ryazan (lixound) * Taiwanese * Has also contributed music to Rayark Co.'s rhythm game VOEZ. * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud Sakuzyo *Japanese *He is the first person to win a BOF/G2R/BOFU event twice. He won two G2R events (G2R2014 & G2R2018) by composing Altale and Destr0yer. *Twitter / SoundCloud / Website Silentroom * Japanese * President of the music label Unisphere. * Organizer of the Undertale arranged remix song album, Underveil. * Also Composed NULCTRL in G2R2018 Event. * Previous names include polycube. * Twitter / SoundCloud / YouTube / Tumblr / niconico / Vimeo sky_delta * Japanese * Has also contributed music to KONAMI's rhythm games SOUND VOLTEX, MÚSECA, pop'n music, and jubeat. * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud Soleily * Japanese * Belongs to Kirara Records. * Twitter / SoundCloud (Main) / SoundCloud (Sub) Sound Souler * South Korean * Also composed Soul Army for Dynamix, Take you to Heaven, Broken Stars, Empty Stars, Gloom After Death, Coastral and Respect for Universe for OverRapid. * He also haves his mascot, Soulin. * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud Sta * Japanese *Also known as Sta Kousin, naclbbr. *Creator of the music rhythm game Tone Sphere as Bit192 Labs and contributed many songs to it. * Website / Information Website / Twitter / Facebook / Personal Facebook / YouTube / SoundCloud / Discord Street *Japanese *Has also composed music for CHUNITHM, maimai, Zyon. * Twitter / SoundCloud Such *Japanese * Twitter Tabibito E * Taiwanese (in-game name: 旅人E) * Other names include EBICO and ICBM. * Has also contributed music for Rayark Co.'s rhythm game Cytus. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud Tanchiky * Japanese * Is part of Riparia Records, Circle WANTAN, and Loquartz. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Facebook Team Grimoire * Japanese * Has also contributed music for Konami's rhythm game SOUND VOLTEX, and Rayark's Cytus II. * Under the joint name Project Grimoire, with added members あま猫 (Amaneko), Verdammt, Ice, and 悠久屋こてつ, has also contributed music for Rayark Co.'s rhythm game Cytus and Sega's rhythm game maimai. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website THB * Japanese * Website / Booth Website / Bandcamp THE SHAFT * Japanese *THE SHAFT is Sta's secondary alias. Tiny Minim * A pop band with Taiwanese and Japanese members. * Members: Chia(洽) on vocals, 風雨 on guitar, 小亞 on bass, 龍哥 on keyboard; organized by JeetSignh * Facebook TQ☆ * Hongkonger * Member of Z2O Sound * Has also contributed music to Rayark Co.'s rhythm games Deemo and VOEZ. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud T2Kazuya * American * Has also written their name as T2K△ZUY▲. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Instagram / Tumblr / Songkick / Mixcloud U-ske * Japanese * Composer for the doujin circle U-ske SOUNDS. * Has also composed music for a variety of rhythm games, including pop'n music, MUSECA, SOUND VOLTEX, O2Jam, Lanota, and Hachi Hachi. * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud / Website uma * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud / Tumblr void * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud / niconico WAiKURO * Japanese * WAiKURO is BlackY's secondary alias. * Has contributed songs to SEGA's Maimai, and Noxy Games' Lanota. xi Yamajet * Japanese * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website Yooh * Japanese * Composer for the doujin circle Yoohsic Roomz. * Has also contributed music for KONAMI's rhythm game SOUND VOLTEX and Noxy's rhythm game Lanota * Twitter / SoundCloud / Blog / niconico Yukacco *Japanese *Twitter Yuni Minami * Japanese (in-game name: 南ゆに) * Produces the music for Alice Schach and the Magic Orchestra. * Twitter / Website(tokyo babel) Yunosuke * Japanese * Twitter / Twitter (English) / Facebook / Instagram / SoundCloud / bandcamp Category:Song Lists